Snowflakes of Airyglyph
by CazzaCat
Summary: Nel has every intention on living a peaceful and simple life... Her world is turned upside down when Albel Nox invites her to the Ball Of Winter in Airyglyph. Alnel!
1. Invitation

Snowflakes of Airyglyph

* * *

AN: There aren't enough Alnel fics out there and yes this is one! To all the others that reviewed my Beyond the Twilight fic thank you all so much:o)

**Part 1 – Invitations…**

* * *

The man bolted through the halls of the castle, darting left and right, careful to avoid knocking over any one in the process. However, the guards that were chasing him had no such consideration. They thundered as a herd behind him.

'Hey you!' They shouted. 'Where are you going?'

He ignored them and darted around the corner. This was going to be a whole lot harder now that there was a squadron of the Wall Legion chasing him. His goal was right there, at the end of the marbled hall. A simple oak door with the rune of spirit carved upon it. He forced his tired legs to run even faster as to put a slightly bigger lead between him and the soldiers behind him. He skidded to a stop as he reached his target and pounded on the door. 'Lady Nel!' He shouted.

The soldiers behind him instantly skidded to a stop and backed away a few feet. They whispered amongst themselves until the door opened a fraction. With out hesitation the guards bolted crying out prayers for the fool's soul.

'Yes?' A smooth voice asked opening the door completely. She stood there with one hand against the door frame. To most people that would have been intimidating but the messenger just smiled and handed her a small envelope.

'I take my leave of you my lady!' He turned and ran off in the direction he had come from. She poked her head out the door way and watched him retreat around the corner.

'Who was that?' Clair asked her friend as she shut the door.

'A messenger.' Nel answered sitting down and examining the envelope. Clair knew not to push the matter but suddenly thought differently as Nel's face drained of colour.

'What is it? You look as if your worst nightmare has just materialized in front of you!'

She tore the envelope open as fast as she could; pulling out the small piece of paper inside. Her breath caught in her throat. 'Um… It's an invitation…'

'An invitation?' Clair asked her. 'To what?'

'It's an invitation to the Ball of Winter in Airyglyph castle…' Nel started.

'From whom?'

Nel looked again at the paper and coughed nervously. 'From Albel.'

Clair's face suddenly went blank before she burst into laughter. 'Albel the Wicked sent you an invitation to the Winter ball!'

'Some friend you are…'

* * *

The lone figure stood outside on the balcony watching the first snowflakes fall onto the street below. One metal claw gripped the railing. Children ran through the streets excitedly, 'Winter is here!' They shouted.

'Bah…' He started looking back inside. The winter seemed almost peaceful but he knew there would not be a rest for him when that messenger returned. He just wished it would be sooner rather than later.

'What's the matter with you?' Woltar asked. 'Usually your 'bah's' have more hatred and venom in them! Did you lose your touch, or are you just ill boy?'

Albel ignored him and sat at the desk, touching the leather bound book in front of him gingerly incase it might disappear. 'I invited someone to the ball…' He answered lounging back in his chair.

'Oh really?' Woltar started sitting down smiling. 'Could it be that Albel Nox, the wicked one, has had his heart stolen by a beautiful young woman?'

'No.' The young man answered sighing. 'I have something that belongs to her, that's all.'

Woltar was taken aback, 'What? No insult? No witty remark?' It was unlike Albel to be quiet if something was said that might tarnish his precious reputation.

'I have none to give you.' He answered leaning back in his chair.

'All right, so whom might I ask, is the unlucky young lady?' The old man asked a small smile appearing on his wrinkled old face.

Albel paused. 'Nel Zelpher.'

Woltar's face drained of colour. 'You invited a woman that would slice your throat open rather than dance with you?' He suddenly burst into fits of laughter at the irony. The fact was that they hated one another and yet Albel had something so important that he would risk his very life and reputation on that item.

'Shut up, worm.' He answered standing up and flinging a huge pile of paperwork at him. 'It has nothing to do with you!'

The old noble man steadied himself and forced himself to stop laughing. 'You realize that she might decline that offer don't you? What makes you think that she would accept any invite from you? She might think it was a joke!'

Albel sat back down. 'I don't know if she will accept, but she will know it is no joke… Can you just drop the subject now…'

Woltar had to pause, his features turned serious. 'It is that important to you, that she gets this item?' His only response was a nod. 'All right, then I shall tell all that she is visiting as an emissary then.' He turned to leave pausing only once again to look at the swordsman before leaving…

'Damn!' He swore bringing his claw down hard enough to crack the sturdy timber desk.

* * *

She sat on the soft grass of the small embankment that looked out over the lake below and glanced out to the horizon as the sun began to set. In her hand was the small envelope that had caused her so much torment in such a small time. 'What on Elicoor is Albel thinking?' She thought opening it up and reading its contents once again.

'_To The Lady Nel of Aquaria,_

_You are hereby invited to the Ball of Winter. Please give your answer to my messenger as soon as possible. I look forward to your reply._

_Signed Lord Albel Nox_

_P.S. Fool, this is not a joke…'_

The last line annoyed her, but she knew that it was definitely Albel that had sent it. 'Well if I go, Clair will never let me live it down… but if I don't… I won't know what he wants me there for… Damn it…' She fell back and listened to the water running below. This place always brought her peace and Airyglyph only ever brought her pain and at best a terrible cold. 'What am I thinking? Albel would have a good reason to invite me… wouldn't he?' She sighed as it began to get dark… 'Well better give the fool his answer.'

* * *

The messenger darted through the streets of Kirlsa stopping as he reached his destination. The Nox Manor. After the young lord's father had died he had left it practically abandoned. However, now that the war had ended Lord Albel had taken up residence there again. It was the complete opposite of what any one would think it to look like. Unlike Lord Woltar's home it was not grand in its design or its furnishing. Red roses climbed their way up the bricks and waved gently in the breeze. In reality it looked like a glorified town house. He opened the door not waiting for the maid to escort him anywhere. He climbed the curved stairs and made his way to the lord's study.

'Yo!' He said flinging the door open so hard that it slammed against the bricks behind it. Albel just looked up at him slightly irritated. 'Damn, you could have warned me.'

'Avan, your back.' He muttered sounding less than amused. 'Well?'

'You could have told me Lady Nel was such a fox! Wooo! And Lady Clair, wow!' Avan started slouching in the chair in front of him. 'Wow!' He repeated, his obnoxious smile splitting his face from ear to ear.

Albel growled at him, trying to intimidate him into giving him the answer he wanted, sadly that was totally lost on the dimwit. 'Well what did she say?'

The messenger stretched. 'She said she'd come, but she had a message for you too. She said 'Albel you had better have a good reason for sending me this. If I have come all the way to Airyglyph for nothing then I swear on my father's grave that I will slit you from navel to nose! Worm!"

The Glyphian lord roared with laughter. 'That sounds just like the wench. Tell the maid on your way out that she is to prepare for a visitor.'

'Right! I'm bushed!' Avan answered getting up and leaving. He slammed the door behind him and headed off for his room.

'You like him, don't you boy?' Woltar's voice said from behind him.

Albel growled. 'Cant you stay away for a few days? I know that we live closely together but if I knew_ **you**_ were coming to visit me daily I would have stayed in Airyglyph…' He slammed his fist down on the table. 'What business is it of yours if I like someone or not?'

'It is none of my concern but I know you better than you think. Still I can see why you respect him.'

'Grrr.' Was the old mans only answer. 'Who let you in here?'

Woltar laughed. 'Cant tell you all my secrets now can I, boy.' He straightened his robes and sat on the chair Avan had previously occupied. 'Actually the king is quite eager to see Lady Nel again; in fact he has invited you both to stay at the castle with him during the time of the ball. He will not accept no for an answer Albel.'

Albel just sighed at him. 'You had to go and open your big mouth. Why must you poke your nose in everything?'

'Because I can.' The old man answered standing up and getting ready to leave. 'I will see you in Airyglyph…'

As the door closed Albel muttered. 'Oh how I wish you would just vanish you decrepit old fart.' He touched the book gently again and smiled.He placed the delicate item in his drawer. 'Winters going to be colder than usual.'

* * *

**There you go yep another story... but maybe I should finish what I was doing first o.O? Well review and tell me what you think please?**


	2. Good Night

**Snowflakes of Airyglyph**

_AN: Not mine wish it was though…_

**Chapter 2 – Good Night…

* * *

**

The dust billowed across the empty plains as two shadowy figures stared upon the lone traveler. The smaller one fidgeted a little. 'Brother? Why must we wait to take her on?' Long blonde hair hung down her back in small waves and big brown eyes stared almost innocently off into the distance.

'Because little sister… It would be too easy.' The other replied crossing his arms after brushing some of his brown hair out of his face. 'We are not barbarians, and I would much rather fight when my opponent is at the top of their game. After all Kei, its like Albel always says, 'Easy wins are not my style."

Kei laughed straightening her cloak. 'Yes I agree. I don't enjoy trouncing weaklings! Oh Deihm, this is going to be fun, isn't it!'

'Yes Kei, a whole lot of fun.' He answered patting her on the head. 'We should tell the troops to get ready; after all we are going to a ball.'

'Really Deihm? A ball? Oh how wonderful!' She giggled spinning in a neat circle, stopping only to look up at him again with those almost innocent eyes. Her expression darkened. 'Oh how I've always wanted to dance! Especially with daggers!'

He laughed. 'Oh Kei, how beautiful you will be. Dressed in white yet stained with crimson.'

'And you brother, how splendid you will look while you make the snow turn to a river of blood.' The two laughed together as they turned away and headed towards their waiting army…

* * *

She stood at the doorway and knocked loudly. For a moment there was nothing and she was about to knock again when the door opened wide and an elderly woman all but swept her off her feet in a warm hug. 'You must be Lady Nel! Oh dear, please come in! Lord Albel has been expecting you.'

Nel smiled as the woman placed her back on her feet and allowed her to breathe once again. This woman was hardly the kind of person that she thought Albel would have in his service. She seemed too cheery to be in the Nox Manor. But then again, the house looked too cheery to belong to Albel the Wicked.

'I must say, I thought you would be much bigger, more muscular. I hear that you are a great warrior. Never heard my master even come close to praising another's skill, but he talks of yours all of the time deary!'

'He does?' Nel mused following the woman up the stairs.

'Oh my stars! Where are my manners? I am Lea! I am Lord Albel's maid and caretaker of the Nox Manor. This is your room, my dear.' Lea opened the door for her and motioned for her to go inside. 'Please take the time to freshen up. Lord Albel will want to see you as soon as possible.' With that the old maid closed the door behind her, leaving Nel to explore her guest quarters. A huge four posted bed took up the majority of the room and to the left was a beautifully tiled bathroom. A steaming bath had already been poured for her.

'What a beautiful room.' She said putting her belongings on the ground beside her bed. She unclipped her cloak and stepped into the bathroom. The sweet smell of rare spices and exotic flowers filled her every breath. The water was so clear and inviting that it took everything for her not to jump in fully clothed. The dirt of the Aire Hills had crusted to her skin making her itch in all the wrong places. With out another thought she stripped down to nothing and climbed in the bath. She smiled to herself as her eyes closed…

* * *

Avan rocked on the chair, obviously bored. To make matters worse the chair squeaked every time he did it. He was beginning to feel as if he should just lop the fools head off and be done with it. Just as he was about to raise his gauntlet, Lea burst into the study dancing around in a happy circle. 'Oh my Lord! She is just beautiful!'

'She's here then?' Albel mused. 'Took her long enough.'

'Oh hush!' The old woman said yanking one of his braids harshly. 'She is lovely! Oh I can see the wedding now!'

'WEDDING?' Albel yelled stunned jumping back. 'Woman your hair is pulled back too tightly! Zelpher and I are barely even comrades let alone lovers! You must be senile!'

Lea paused and slapped him on his back. 'You're a little red in the face to be denying it now aren't you, dear?'

His eyes widened and he turned to face the window. 'Wench… if you hadn't been in my family's service since before I was born then I would be inclined to use your head as a decoration upon the castle wall!'

'Coming from you my dear, that's a compliment!' She smiled dancing on the spot. Avan grinned and mockingly offered his hand to the old woman. 'Care to dance Lady Nel?'

'Stop mocking me fools.' He warned slamming his fist on the innocent desk yet again.

'You didn't exactly deny it Albel.' Avan grinned yawning. 'Well I have to go and train some of the younger members today.' He opened the door and held it for the old maid.

'Oh Albel. Your mother and father would be so proud at your choice of wife!' Lea skipped out of the room before Albel could retort and Avan closed the door behind him just as an expensive vase flew towards him at alarming speed. It shattered into a thousand pieces and scattered itself on the thick rug. 'I swear all that are around me are fools, worms, maggots and senile old people… oh how I hate the old.'

* * *

She reluctantly climbed from the beautiful tub and covered herself with the thick white towel. She ran her fingers through her hair and stretched feeling so much better after her bath. She paused and noticed that there was a gown spread out on the bed. It was a gentle lavender colour with violet lace trimming its elaborate skirt. It wasn't there before she had taken her bath and she wondered who could have left it there for her. It looked very expensive and the fabric seemed to shimmer under the fading light. She was about to debate whether or not to wear it when the old maid burst through the door.

'Oh deary! You are a fit girl aren't you?' The woman's wrinkled face creased even more with her smile. 'Well, let's not keep my master waiting. He's in a foul mood today.'

Nel smiled. 'Is there ever a day that he isn't?'

The old woman grinned back at her. 'There are a couple of days in my memory but they are few and far between. Now let's get you ready deary.' With out another word the woman practically tore the towel off her victim and dressed her. She tied the delicate ribbons that criss-crossed down the back carefully and combed the Crimson Blade's hair. 'Child you have lovely hair. It has such a vibrant glow to it!'

'Thank you.' Nel said standing up straight as she was pushed out the door and down the hall.

'This is the master's study. He's expecting you!' Lea grinned half skipping away and humming a popular wedding theme. Nel's face furrowed with worry. If Albel had any plans of marrying her then she had definitely made a mistake coming here. She frowned realizing that that would never happen. It was Albel of all people. He would have cut her into ribbons before he would propose to her or any woman. She opened the door, not bothering to knock and came face to face with a very stunned Albel. In one hand he held a fine crystal goblet and in the other a book. 'What did you want to see me about?' She asked outright. 'I didn't travel here to hear some pathetic excuse either Nox.'

He placed his book down on the lounge and frowned. 'Who dressed you in that?' He asked standing up and pouring her a similar glass of the fine liquid he sipped. He held it out to her and she reluctantly accepted it.

'You're charming maidservant.' Nel answered examining the glass.

'There's no poison in it.' He said automatically. 'I fought with you remember? I don't want to kill you. Maiming you is a different story but I don't want you dead.'

'Really? Such concern Albel.' Nel answered sarcastically, sipping it. 'Actually I was really admiring the glass. It's beautiful.'

'It belonged to my mother.' He paused not looking back at her. 'As did the gown you're wearing.'

'What?' Nel asked. 'If I had known I would have not-'

'Forget it.' Albel said waving his hand effectively cutting her off mid sentence. 'We're leaving for Airyglyph tomorrow. The ball is being held there and we are invited to stay at the Castle.'

Nel nodded and turned to leave. 'I know that we don't see eye to eye Nox, but I still have my manners. I thank you for the invite.' When he didn't respond she placed the glass down on the delicate silver tray and opened the door. 'Good night Nox.' She muttered closing the door behind her. He whipped around to say something only to notice that she had gone. He knew from their journey's that was not meant as a cruel joke. His eyes drifted down to his glass and the last mouthful of his wine. 'Good night, Zelpher.'

* * *

**Well there you have it! Chapter 2! Please let me know what you think. I promise to try and update soon! **


	3. Nightmares

**Snowflakes of Airyglyph**

_AN: Still don't own it._

**Chapter 3** – Nightmares

* * *

She climbed from her bed and slipped her bare feet to the ground, shuddering as they touched the cold tiles. With out a sound she opened the door and glanced down the hall. She could hear him screaming in his sleep yet again. She shuddered again as his voice seemed to rip into the very soul. Suddenly a door opened nearby and Lea emerged with a single candle. The faint glow lit up the hall and illuminated her face making the old woman jump in fright. 'Dear child! You startled me! What are you doing up at the god forsaken hour?' She asked her wrinkled face creasing with worry. 'I hope the Lord's nightmares did not wake you up?'

'They did… I was going to check on him.' Nel answered.

'Oh child! Do not do such a thing. The last person that woke him from those nightmares ended up with their arm lacerated quite badly.' Lea warned. 'Just leave him be. His dreams subside eventually.'

Nel shook her head ignoring the old woman's advice and continued on to his bedroom. Lea smiled warmly and went back to her room.

The crimson blade waited until the light of the candle had gone and her eyes had again adjusted to the darkness.

'F-Father!' He screamed out in his sleep. It had not been the first time that she had heard his nightmares; after all she had journeyed with him to defeat the creator. She pushed the door open and drew in a sharp breath. It was going to take all of her courage to make sure that she would survive this mission…

She glanced to the bed and her eyes fell upon the slumbering form of her former enemy. His body was twisted in the sheets and sweat poured off his body. She noticed that he had taken his gauntlet off and it lay beside the bed on the floor. 'F-father! N-nooooo!' He shouted sitting almost upright and falling back against the pillows. She trod silently to the edge of the bed and placed her cool hand against his fore-head. His eyes shot open and with in a blink of an eye, she found herself pinned to the soft mattress. He had used his good arm to hold both her hands up while his weight made sure that she couldn't move.

'Al-albel?' She asked blushing furiously realizing that he was completely naked and the only thing hiding his modesty was the sheet twisted around him.

'Z-Zelpher?' He asked loosening his grip and allowing her to move. He blinked a few times, trying to grasp why it was she was even in his room. 'What do you want?'

'You were having a nightmare…' She answered as she wriggled out of his grasp. Shesat up looked out the window. 'I came to make sure you were okay.' She kept her face turned away from him trying to hide the red in her cheeks. She knew that the darkness alone would do that but she still didn't want him to see it.

'I'm sorry for waking you.'

'Albel?' She asked him again.

'Go back to bed.' He growled. 'We leave early.' He pulled his sheet up and turned his back to her. He closed his eyes furious with himself for pulling her into his bed. He felt the heat in his face rise when he didn't hear her leave. 'Well leave, unless you want to keep me company for the night?'

She growled at him. 'Albel Nox that will never; not ever; not even in a million years happen, you arrogant jerk!' She climbed out of the bed and threw something at him. When she slammed the door behind her he sat up and touched the object she had thrown at him. He held it up allowing the moonlight to show him what it was. It was a small silver amulet on a fine silver chain. There was writing on it but he couldn't make it out in the darkness.

'Never is a long time Zelpher.' He sighed and shoved the amulet under his pillow hoping that sleep would claim him faster than the nightmares could.

* * *

It had been three hours since they had set out on the Lums and already her backside was killing her. How on Elicoor did the Storm Brigade put up with the constant chafing? It didn't seem to faze Albel at all; in fact, he seemed entirely comfortable in the saddle. The steep and rocky climb was not helping either, the inside of her thighs seemed completely worn away.

Nel had never ridden a Lum before and Albel didn't have the patience to teach her in the time it would take them to get to Airyglyph Castle. He had attached the reins of her beast to his saddle. Occasionally he would glance back to make sure that she hadn't fallen off.

'How far away are we?' She wondered aloud noticing that it was nearing mid morning and their destination seemed no closer than before.

'Bah! How many times do you have to ask that? You realize that is the fifth time you have asked me in the past _hour_?' He was clearly annoyed with her, which was a small victory on her part. 'Two hours away if we don't stop.'

She smiled at his gruff attitude. It was a game between the two to see who would snap first, and much to Albel's disappointment she had gotten much better at playing it. It wasn't worth playing if he didn't see her face turn as red as her hair at least once a day…

'Thank Apris. I was starting to think that you had gotten us lost.' Nel started, smiling again when he visibly tightened his grip on the reins.

'Lost? Ha. That's a good one.' He answered. 'The only way we'd be lost is if **_you_** were leading us. All of Elicoor knows how bad your sense of direction is.'

'I learned from the best then, didn't I Nox?'

He smiled. 'I'll have to thank the Blonde Gorilla then, wont I?'

She frowned, realizing that she had lost _that_ battle. 'Bah…' She started, pausing when he turned back to look at her, grinning. She hated that smile because she could never tell what he was thinking when it formed on his face. He stopped his Lum and waited for hers to pull up beside her.

'Now, now. Don't you know that cursing is un-ladylike?'

She smiled back at him sweetly. 'Of course, Lady Nox.'

That wicked grin that was plastered to his face suddenly dissolved. 'What did you just call me, wench?'

'You heard me, fool.' She retorted poking out her tongue.

'Mature woman. Very mature.' He muttered realizing that he had lost _that_ battle. He glanced up and realized that the clouds had become darker. The air had become chillier in the past few minutes. 'Damn… We need to move, now!'

'Albel?' She asked. 'What's going on?'

He glanced about and noticed a strangely bent over pine tree. 'A Wanderer's Pine!' He smiled as he led the Lums towards it. The poor tree looked as if it had been cruelly snapped.

She knew better than to argue with him. This was Airyglyph territory and try as she might; there was no way that she would know it better than a Glyphian. She turned her head to the side as he leapt off his beast and disappeared underneath the drooping branches. He reappeared and frowned.

'Albel, what's going on?' She wondered as she climbed off her Lum.

He ignored her and freed her beast. She stared at him confused as he whispered something in both creatures ears. The Lums turned and raced back down the mountain path towards Kirlsa. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her under the pine's protective branches.

She blinked a few times as her eyes grew adjusted to the sudden darkness. The tree's branches were covering a small cave's entrance. Dry pine needles covered the ground and the air seemed to be slightly warmer than what it was outside. Albel had already gotten to work, scooping up the dry pine needles into a pile. He used some of the stones lying around as a ring around the pile. He fidgeted looking for his flint and cursing as he realized that it was still in the saddle bag of his Lum.

'Need a light?' she asked crouching across from him.

'Well, you're not a complete waste of space are you?' He smirked at her. She ignored him and summoned the force inside of her body. A small flame appeared in the middle of the pile and it soon caught fire. The heat was a welcome change for both of them...

* * *

'Deihm, its not fair!' Kei started jumping up and down. 'They found shelter!'

He laughed. 'I told you not to underestimate them, sister.' His hand rested on her shoulder. 'A simple weather spell is not going to destroy them. It is up to us.'

She pouted. 'But my Blizzard spells never fail!'

'Oh Kei!' Deihm frowned at her. 'Well at least they will suffer the cold for tonight.'

She smiled back at him. 'You're right! We want them to suffer, don't we Deihm?'

'Yes Kei.' He smiled back at her almost warmly. 'And suffer they will for what they did to father…'

* * *

**OMG! Thank you soooo much for the people that review this story for me. I didn't realize there were that many Albel/Nel lovers out there! Thank you!**

**Now I know this story doesn't tell much of a story at the moment but I promise I am actually getting to the plot! If you liked it so far please review? Again a big thankyou! **


	4. Conjured!

**_Snowflakes of Airyglyph_**

* * *

AN: OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! (Not to mention the distraction of Kingdom Hearts II on top of a full time job! Neva ends I tell you!) N e ways here it is! Again a thousand apologies! (Please don't kill me! Ahhh!) 

**Chapter 4 – Conjured!?**

* * *

Night had fallen quickly and the two remained trapped inside of the small cave. The small fire that had kept them warm was beginning to die out and they had been running short on pine needles for the past few hours. She shifted closer to the dwindling flame in a vain attempt to get warm. 

'Stop squirming fool. Your body can't handle getting hot and cold like that all the time.' He snapped at her.

She shot a furious look back at him. 'I wouldn't have to if I still had my cloak, would I?!' She answered drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

'Where is it then wench?' He retorted that smug expression starting to form on his face again.

'On the back of the Lum YOU sent back to Kirlsa!'

'Bah!' He answered, his expression fading back to his usual scowl. 'Pretty stupid of you then isn't it? Pretty stupid of me too I suppose.' He frowned as he noticed that her teeth had begun to chatter. It was as much his fault as her own as to why she didn't have the means to stay warm, and he was sure that the King and Woltar would frown upon him if his charge were to die on him sometime during the night. It's not that he cared what they would have to say about it, but the lectures were becoming quite tiresome. 'Come here.' He commanded her.

'What?' She asked blinking at him.

'I do not like to repeat myself Zelpher. I can't have you freezing to death; Woltar would never let me forget it.'

She studied him for a moment, making sure that this wasn't one of his games. Satisfied that he wasn't going to try anything she scooted closer to him, careful to stay on the side of his good arm. The last thing she would want to do was get stuck to his gauntlet. She sat next to him and in one swift movement he wrapped the cloak around her.

'…Don't you dare tell any one of this.' He growled low enough for her to hear.

'As if I would Nox. Both of our reputations would be worthless and that is something that _I_ can not afford.' She answered.

'Hmph.' was his only response.

* * *

The two Lums meandered their way to the gates, alerting the guards instantly that something was wrong. Both of the Lums had been saddled and some ones belongings were still in the saddlebags of one. Woltar was strolling through the encampment that sided onto his manor. One of the Lums legs was injured and would require immediate attention. 

'MY LORD!' One of his younger soldiers that manned the gate cried out as he finished inspecting them. 'Are they not Lord Albel's and Lady Nel's Lums?'

His face seemed to drain of colour for a moment as he glanced up towards the Traum Mountains. Up until a few hours before hand he and his retinue were to leave for Airyglyph castle, but a blizzard had come suddenly and prevented that from happening. Albel and Lady Nel had set out a few hours before that. The Lums would not have returned here with out the order to do so, so that means that Albel had sent them back.

'My lord!' Another of the soldiers started. 'Lady Nel's belongings are still in their saddlebag! And her cloak is here too! Something must have happened to them.'

'For Airyglyph's sake they had better be all right…' He whispered as he said a silent prayer for them.

* * *

'Stay awake Zelpher!' He cautioned her as her head began to droop and lean on his shoulder. 'If you fall asleep here you won't wake up again. Once the cold has you, you're finished.' 

'…I'm awake…' She answered groggily. The truth was that she could barely keep her eyes open. The cold was making her so sleepy and her eyelids seemed to weigh a ton. 'I just… can't seem… to stay…alert.' She answered. Her head once again dropped back onto his shoulder causing him to shift uncomfortably.

'…Zelpher?' He started.

'…What…?' She groaned forcing her eyes open again.

'I'm not a cushion.' He answered noticing that her head had managed to find its way to rest on his chest.

She grumbled something under her breath that he couldn't quite make out, but he was pretty sure it was some obscene comment. It was bad enough that he was sharing his cloak with his former enemy, and that her head was now resting on his chest.

'…Albel?' Nel asked trying to get closer to his warm skin.

'Hn?'

'I've been thinking…'

'A dangerous thing indeed.' He scoffed.

'Why… did you invite me to the ball?' She wondered aloud, choosing to ignore his previous comment.

He paused trying to think on how to answer it. '… I have something that belongs to you.'

'To…me?' She wondered.

* * *

Dawn had come, as it always did. The world seemed to grow quiet for a moment and she suddenly noticed that the howling wind had stopped. 

'What?' He asked her noticing her body go rigid.

She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. 'Something's wrong.' Before he could stop her she had broken free of the cloak and raced outside. The air was clear; it was as if the blizzard had never happened.

'What the..?' He started as he came out behind her. 'What happened to the blizzard?'

She didn't answer instead she closed her eyes. The air was full of runological energy. 'It was a spell!?' She answered. 'But who would have the power to conjure up a storm of the caliber?'

'You're joking!' He answered staring up at the sky. She was right though, that was the only possible conclusion. The clouds, the freezing cold, the extra snow that should have fallen… It was gone, as though it never existed. 'What on Elicoor?!'

'Albel! Lady Nel!' A familiar voice called out from behind. 'Thank the gods you're alive!'

* * *

**YAY! I have finally updated! I am sooooo sorry! Please review! Tee hee! **


	5. Tradition

**Snowflakes of Airyglyph**

_AN: Not mine... but the plot is _

**Chapter 5 - Tradition**

* * *

'Hmmm...?' The young girl wondered aloud as she absentmindedly brushed off the invisible crumbs on her little white dress. How innocent she looked standing there. She almost looked like an angel... almost. 

'What is it Kei?' Her brother asked patting her gently on the head, messing up her neatly braided hair.

'That Nel has... power... more than I certainly gave her credit for.' The young one answered sitting down obviously annoyed. 'Any other being with symbological talents would have collapsed by now just with the energy left behind. But she's still standing, oh phooey. Perhaps I should put more energy into my next spell..?'

Deihm chuckled to himself. 'I have warned you not to underestimate them little sister. We will not make father's mistake.'

'Right!' She said sitting up. 'What horrible thing can I do to them next, big brother?'

He just smiled at his little sister, full of pride. 'Don't worry little sister! I have just the thing.'

* * *

'Albel! Lady Nel!' A familiar voice called out from behind. 'Thank the gods you're alive!' 

'I'm so glad you're safe.' Another voice answered

'Avan?' Albel mused. 'Well, well... And here I thought we would have to walk.'

The young man climbed off his Lum and grinned. 'We were pretty worried when your Lums came back to Kirlsa. Lord Woltar sent me on ahead with a replacement for you.'

'Clair? What are you doing here?' Nel asked as her friend was helped off the back of Avan's Lum.

The two former Crimson Blades embraced in a friendly hug. 'I was worried when Sir Avan informed me that you were trapped in a blizzard with Albel no less. I had to make sure that you were all right or at the very least not completely traumatised.'

'Well, as you can see, I'm fine.' Nel answered running a hand through her red hair. 'Are you going to Airyglyph as well?'

'Yes. Sir Avan invited me to the ball as well.' Clair answered.

Avan grinned. 'Well can't have the most beautiful woman in Aquios sitting at home twiddling her thumbs now can I?' He climbed back up on his Lum and offered his hand to her.

Clair smiled, a light blush tinting her cheeks. She took his hand as he helped her back up onto the beast.

'See you soon.' Avan called as he kicked his Lum. The beast took off at an alarming speed and soon they were out of sight.

'Hmph. Womanizer.' Albel muttered. 'Well I haven't got all day, let's go.'

'Yeah...' Nel answered staring off in the direction they had gone in.

He climbed onto his mount and casually offered his hand to her. She just stared blankly at him, it wasn't like him to be... chivalrous of all things. It had to be some kind of trick.

'Will you hurry it up Zelpher?' He scowled. 'Honestly, could you possibly be any slower?'

'Keep your skirt on Nox.' She answered taking his hand and gasping as he pulled her up to sit across his lap. Her face turned a shade of crimson when she realised how she was sitting.

'It's a sarong...'

'Whatever.'

'Feh. Comfortable _Lady_ Nel?' He sneered shifting his weight underneath her, which did nothing to help her already flushed face.

'What do you think?' She hissed back at him.

* * *

It was fast approaching noon when they had finally reached the gates of Airyglyph Castle. The King and Woltar stood on the stairs greeting guests and assigning servants to take them to their quarters. Both of them seemed to light up when they caught sight of the two former enemies. 

'What say you Woltar?' The King asked smiling warmly at the pair.

'I think they would make an amazing couple, your highness. However, convincing Albel or Lady Nel of that will be much more of a challenge. They are both as stubborn as one another.' Woltar answered brushing the small snowflakes off his shoulders.

'I hear she is the only person other than the off worlders to have actually defeated him.'

'Yes. He was quite upset about it as well. It seems he underestimated her and she got the upper hand...'

'That doesn't sound like Albel at all...' The king mused. 'It sounds more like he let her win...'

'I have suspected that but he would never admit to such a thing.'

'No doubt this will be an interesting event, my old friend.' The king finished.

'Stay here.' He commanded as he flung himself off the Lum, landing with a light thud. He pulled the reigns over the beasts head and handed them to a nearby stable boy. Albel disappeared into the crowd of awaiting guests, leaving the crimson blade completely dumbfounded. A few minutes passed and suddenly he reappeared looking quite upset. She said nothing and from the look on his face it was probably the best course of action.

'Here.' He said holding his arms out for her. 'The grounds slippery.' He muttered.

Cautiously she put her hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands around her waist. With a firm tug he pulled her from the saddle and lowered her to the ground gently.

'What's with the chivalrous knight thing?' She whispered, feeling the heat rising in her face yet again. His hands seemed to linger on her sides longer than he had planned them too. Reluctantly he moved away motioning for her to follow him.

'Call it... Tradition.' He answered.

* * *

_Sorry its another short one... I promise I am getting there, but im suffering from writers block (and I've been working on it at work which i could get into serious trouble for...)_

_N e ways tell me what you think also heres an idea! I have been challenged to write as many ALNEL's this year as possible and im currently working on ten of them! If you wanna see em lemme know and I'll post em as i finish em...!_

_TATA for now and dont forget to review! THANKS! _


	6. First Fall

**Snowflakes of Airyglyph**

_AN: Still not mine… And major apologies for taking more than 5 years to update _

**Chapter 6 – First Fall**

* * *

She almost gasped as she entered the Castle for the first time in almost two years. The once dirty slate floor had been tiled with brilliantly polished grey marble. Gone were the moth-eaten rugs and tapestries. In their place hung ornate works of art and thick carpets, the likes of which she had never seen before. The uneven bricked walls had now been plastered and painted white, while the shoddily bricked balustrades had been replaced with exquisitely carved rails.

The last time she had visited the Castle it had been almost deserted. Now the very air was abuzz with the chatter of the people crowded into the foyer. Servants rushed around the mobs of Nobles and guests talking among themselves. The smell of far too much and far too many kinds of perfume assaulted her senses, making her feel almost dizzy. She was, quite simply in awe of the changes to the once dreary and depressing castle. A small and squeaky voice alerted her to the very young maid bowing before them.

"Lord Albel and Lady Nel. Welcome to Castle Airyglyph. Your quarters are ready."

Nel glanced sideways at him to see him nod curtly at the young woman. The young maid bowed once more before scurrying off to complete what ever tasks she still had left to do. As he started for the stairs she followed him, careful not to try and get caught in the crowd, though it seemed she needn't have bothered. The crowd parted for them as they approached the stairs, either because they admired him or feared him. Nel couldn't tell which. He stopped so suddenly that she almost bumped into him, giving her only a split second to catch the smirk cross his face before…

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" She hissed loudly, feeling the colour rising in her cheeks again for the third time that day. The Black Brigade Captain had literally swept her off her feet. Her legs were draped over his gauntlet and his good arm supported her torso. At some point she had managed to fling her arms around his neck.

"I told you that outside, wench." The arrogant smirk was still plastered on his face as he began climbing the stairs. "Tradition." She fumed silently, but she made no further complaint when she caught a glimpse of Clair being carried the same way by Avan. She too looked a little perplexed at the odd ritual.

"It's considered _'un-gentlemanly'_ to allow an unwed Lady to remain unescorted. I would think for some one that spied so heavily on this country, that you would have made yourself at least a little more familiar with our ceremonies and traditions…" he continued, hoping to get some sort of angry retort. When she didn't answer he continued after an exasperated sigh. "Before the first King of Airyglyph settled here in the mountains, his people were scattered across the country side in small towns and villages. With life as hard as it was, women were a precious commodity."

He continued up to the first landing in the stairs and shifted her weight somewhat to continue once more. "The men of these settlements would raid one another's homes, looking for their brides during First Fall. To stop their women being 'stolen,' it became a necessity to ensure that they were escorted at all times."

After what seemed like an eternity he finally stopped at the top of the stairs and placed her back on the ground far more gently than she had expected, bending down a little to allow her to unwrap her arms from around his neck.

"As interesting as that history lesson was Albel, what has that got to do with walking up some stairs?" She asked as she followed him down the hallway towards their lodgings. She placed her hands on her hips, trying to do anything with them to remove the memory that she had clung to him like some damsel in distress.

He chuckled "… Well you could have walked up them I suppose, if you wanted to send the message that you were available for courting to _every_ bachelor in Airyglyph."

The indignant look she gave him as they arrived at the heavy wooden door told him that he wouldn't hear any further arguments on the matter. He pushed the door inwards and entered the room all but throwing his now damp and dirty cloak to the rail above the fireplace. He kicked off his boots and knelt by the fire.

The room was magnificent to say the least. The biggest four posted bed she had ever seen was positioned a few feet from the beautifully decorated fireplace. She couldn't identify the many furs that covered the bed, but found it looked comfortable and warm.

A small lounging setting that had been carved out of a dark chocolate coloured wood decorated a corner close to a moderately sized bookshelf. On the other side of the room was a dark wooded wardrobe and beside it another heavy door that probably led into a private bathroom.

"Close the door Zelpher… You're letting in a draft."

She nodded and complied with his order. The door audibly clicked behind her. She carefully unwrapped her favourite scarf from her neck, sighing when she noticed the singed ends and various pine needles stuck in it. She placed it carefully on the same rail as Albel's cloak before sitting on one of the lounging chairs to remove her boots and leggings. For a moment it seemed, they could finally relax.

* * *

The Traum Mountains had begun to be blanketed slowly as tiny snowflakes fell to the ground. The only sound that could be heard from miles around was the rustling of leaves on the sparse trees as a gentle breeze begun to stir. The young girl stood staring over the edge of the cliff as the waves below crashed against the jagged rocks. She seemed to be lost deep in thought.

"I do not understand, brother…" She pouted. "How will this make them pay for what they did to father?"

Deihm chuckled at his little sister. "Dear Kei… Think about it. We 'help' them fall so truly, deeply in love. Let them get so close to one another it would be like their heart would beat like one."

She nodded, glancing up at her brother as he ran a hand through his hair to shake loose the snowflakes that had rested on his head.

"Then when they can't possibly live without one another, we break them apart. We crush them both completely…"

"Oh! Deihm! That is beyond perfect!" She giggled. "I understand now! We give them hope and take it away!"

"Yes, dear sister."

"But Deihm?" She asked looking up at him, her big brown eyes wide. "We still get to kill them, right?"

He chuckled, tousling her hair affectionately. "Of course Kei. We will kill them slowly, while the other watches their 'lover' die. Helpless to do anything for them…"

They laughed loudly to one another shattering any peace the mountains may have held before.

* * *

Albel had told her that he would bathe first as he had been instructed to meet to the King. She nodded and watched him as he removed his shirt. She felt another blush beginning when she found herself staring at the way his lean muscles rippled with small actions.

"Didn't any one ever tell you that it's rude to stare, Zelpher?" The smirk began to appear on his face again.

She inwardly cursed at herself. She had no comeback to _that_.

He threw his shirt on the ground and turned to the bathroom. He glanced back over his shoulder at her, "… Or were you planning to join me as I bathe?"

She turned away from him, shaking her head. She heard him chuckle as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

It took her a few moments to calm herself as more than one thought of holding him under water came to mind. Glancing around the room again, she found her bag laying flat on a dresser. She made her way over to it and opened it; feeling relieved when she pulled the pale green bundle free. Thankfully, it seemed to be undamaged. She hung it over one of the lounging chairs and sat in another. She peeled off her leggings and kicked off her boots. It felt good to finally be rid of the damp feeling. Now all she had to do was wait for Albel to finish bathing.

When he did finally emerge from the bathroom, she could barely contain her surprise. He wore an open scarlet fur-lined jacket over a loose white linen shirt. Delicate silver embroidery covered the cuffs and collar. The shirt was tucked into well fitting black pants, which in turn were tucked into polished black boots. A regal looking purple cape had been fastened to two buttons on his shoulder, which fell to his ankles behind him.

"_Dare I say that he actually looks… handsome?_" She shook her head slightly to remove the thought.

He chuckled, placing his hand on his hips. "…Staring again, Zelpher?"

She gave him the fiercest glare she could muster, which quickly dissolved into a stifled yawn. "No. Just realising this is the first time I've ever seen you wear pants."

"Bah." He walked over to the dresser by the door and fixed the Crimson Scourge to his belt. "You have a few hours before you need to get ready. Bathe and rest."

She nodded, noticing that he was already gone.

* * *

_AN: First chapter in five years… Oh well. I have a few already written now, just needs some tweaking and I will post them as well.  
_

_As always, please read and review _


	7. Politics

**Snowflakes of Airyglyph**

_AN: Another one for you all...  
_

**Chapter 7 – Politics**

* * *

The conference room was not immune to the changes of the castle. The large table seemingly the only thing left unchanged. Albel found his king sitting at the head of the table as always, smoking a pipe. The noxious smoke hung in the air like a thick haze, the smell enough to make him want to gag. His Majesty had taken up the foul habit recently, and seemed to enjoy it.

"It has been too long, Albel." Arzei said motioning for him to join him at the conference table.

Albel complied with a curt "Your Highness." He made himself comfortable before the King continued.

"I am glad you have decided to attend the Ball this year. Many of the Noblemen, and their daughters were disappointed last year…"

Albel just shook his head. "It was… somewhat convenient this time around."

"The Lady Nel?" The King mused. His Black Brigade Captain shifted uncomfortably, not really liking what His Majesty was alluding to. "I can hazard a guess that the Noble's daughters may be just as disappointed as they were last year. If not, more so."

He shook his head once more, fighting the urge to yell at his King. "It's nothing like that, Sire. I assure you."

The King chuckled, noticing the strained tone of his voice. "I know, Albel. I am merely teasing. Still, it would not be entirely bad if things did go that way with the two of you would it?" His hand smoothed over his newly grown beard. "It could serve to further the peace between our nations."

"Bah…" He answered. "I've told you, I've no desire to settle down and you _know_ my stance on politics."

"I am indeed aware, but at some point you are going to have to play the game." Arzei leant forward, keeping his next words somewhat quieter. "You are a noble of Airyglyph, and you should be here at Court. I have been lenient with you because I am fond of you, but I can not continue with it for much longer."

Albel turned his head away, fixing his gaze on a map that had been left strewn across the table.

"I am yet to conceive an heir, and there are many that plot my downfall. I need someone I can trust. Someone to be my eyes and ears."

"Why not Woltar?" The knight asked, continuing to stare at the map. 'He is a master at the games of politics."

The King sighed. "Were he twenty years younger, I would have asked it of him. But alas, he grows old. Do you not think he deserves the opportunity to retire from the game after all his long years of service?"

"Heh. The day that he could not play _would_ be the day that the old fool would croak." Albel answered, turning back to his King.

"…Nevertheless, you are aware of his… condition. I fear that Lord Woltar may not see this winter through."

At this Albel drew his lips tightly together. Early in the year, Woltar had fallen gravely ill and he had never fully recovered. The old man had kept it a secret so far, but it would be out sooner or later. Those that knew him well could see that he was looking frail.

It bothered him to think that he could pass away at any moment.

"I have no one else that I can trust, Albel." Arzei began. "There have already been attempts on my Queen's life."

"Then your guard are useless and should be flogged." He growled, still not seeing the point behind the conversation.

Arzei suddenly stood slamming his hands on the table. "Enough. That is why I need you _here_." The tone in his voice had shifted to anger.

Had he been any one else, Albel may have been taken aback at such an outburst, but he sat motionless, a slight expression of boredom and annoyance gracing his features.

"I am a warrior, not a politician. My place in Airyglyph is on the battlefield." Albel answered simply.

"There are no more battles Albel, save the ones fought here in Court. The peace we now have with Aquaria is fragile at best. Were I to die, the war could begin anew. How many sons and daughters of Airyglyph would die then? There are not enough men left in Airyglyph to protect it, should it come to that. I need you here, leading what remains of the troops."

The Black Brigade Captain closed his eyes and crossed his arms as if contemplating his King's words. "Even so, I am not fit for politics. I have never been one to play well with others."

"I know, but you are my only option. Could I but ask any one else to spare you this burden, I would." Arzei finished, sitting down, his robe falling neatly over his shoulders once more

"So it would seem that I have little choice in the matter then?" Albel growled.

Arzei shook his head. "I am afraid so…still it would not be all terrible. I have every intention of making you General of the Glyphian forces."

"You said it yourself. There are not enough men left in Airyglyph to defend it." Albel said shaking his head and standing up. "…Fine. But only on the condition that I run it my way."

"As you wish, General Nox."

Albel gave his King a disdainful look and stood. "Bah, I think I regret this already…"

* * *

_So another short one, the next one will be longer, I promise! _

_Read and review! :-)  
_


End file.
